


Dinner party disaster

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: 7 days of Carmilla (2016) [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Dinner Party, Disaster, F/F, Oral Sex, Party, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry organises a dinner party for the gang but not everyone is thrilled to be a part of it. Cue multiple "disasters" and some wandering hands and you have a disaster!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner party disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 prompt: Season 3 party!
> 
> Last one, hope you guys enjoyed them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Smut will come to those that wait ;-)

At first Carmilla had point blank refused to go, then she grumbled about being forced to go and then she started to plan her revenge on Laura for somehow convincing her that going to Perry's dinner party was a good idea. She smirked forming a plot in her head, this was going to be a fun night. She took a final glance in the mirror, checking her outfit before emerging from the bathroom. Luckily Laura's back was turned meaning she could surprise her girlfriend. She stealthily snuck across the room, sliding an arm around Laura's waist as she leant down to seductively whisper in her ear.

'I could just eat you alive'

She punctuated every word with a gentle nip, delighting in the little gasps she received. The smaller girl spun in her arms, leaning up to capture Carmilla's lips in a gentle embrace. One that she was surprised that Carmilla hadn't tried to prolong given how eager the brunette was to miss this whole event. Still if Carmilla was behaving that was a good thing, it would mean no arguments or pointless snapping at one another. She smiled and took the time to let her eyes roam over Carmilla's body, biting her lip to stop herself from groaning when she saw what Carmilla was wearing. Those sinfully tight leather pants were gone and instead the brunette was wearing the shortest of black shorts and thick black knee-high stockings showing off her milky thighs, the shorts barely covering her ass. Paired with the tiniest of tanks tops and her hair tussled in that messy way that Laura loves. She was definitely going to have trouble keeping her hands to herself tonight if that's what Carmilla was wearing. 

'That's what you're wearing?! Are you trying to torture me?'

'Maybe'

She groans as Carmilla winks at her before she's grabbing her arm and dragging the amused vampire out of the room, suddenly determined to get this "party" over with.

* * *

They arrived on time, arm in arm as they strolled into the dining room where a rather frazzled Perry was fussing over a dishevelled looking Lafontaine. Their hair was sticking up in random places and their whole face was covered in bright green goo, apparently they had been playing around with chemicals and gotten one spilt all over them. Thankfully it wasn't especially dangerous just incredibly messy so the couple sat together on the large armchair as Perry and J.P tried to scrub Lafontaine clean before Perry was ordering them to the shower and making J.P set the table; rambling on about she was behind schedule. Laura did offer to help but the redhead rather abruptly told her that she didn't need any help. After that, the matter was dropped and the couple were left alone. Before Laura could register Perry's disappearance Carmilla's lips were on hers and grabby hands were palming roughly over her dress. Her fingers immediately tangling in Carmilla's hair as she pulled Carmilla harder on top of her, kissing back with added passion. The vampire purposely pushed her thigh between the other girl's legs eliciting a delicious moan from her, she smirked at this and then quickly pulled away. Climbing off of a confused Laura and sitting back in her previous position, her hand moving to smoothen Laura's hair as she nodded towards the door where Danny and Kirsch had just arrived from. Trust them to get an interruption just when things were starting to heat up. The thought of their previous activities ignored as Laura mad her way over to the two giants. 

It was only when she leant up to hug Danny that Carmilla made her way over, wrapping a possessive arm around Laura's waist before guiding her over to their table as they all took their seats. With J.P already rushing to help Perry carry things. The redhead tried to snap at him but he was being far too polite for that so instead she just gritted her teeth and let the boy carry some plates. He smiled awkwardly at her before moving to take his seat as Perry sat in her own.

Danny tried to sit next to Laura but Carmilla practically bit her head off. Baring her fangs at the summer before she physically shoved her away from her girlfriend and taking the seat beside her.

'Carmilla! That was completely unnecessary.' 

'Protective vampire here Creampuff, besides she was giving you heart eyes!'  

Laura normally would have protested at Carmilla's possessive nature but there was a glint in the vampire's eye that told her that Carmilla was feeling particularly jealous of the redhead which always provided a hot and steamy makeout session which she wasn't totally against. She rolls her eyes but places her hand soothingly on top of Carmilla's thigh, squeezing it for good measure. The vampire sits up slightly, her hand slipping under the table to rest on top of Laura's hand. She thought nothing of it knowing how much Carmilla loved to be touching her. It wasn't until Perry passed her the bowl of potatoes that she felt fingers creeping up her inner thigh causing her to gasp suddenly before exploding into a fit of coughs just to stop the suspicion. 

'Laura are you okay?'

'Yes!'

She squeaks out the response before trying to cover again, ignoring the slight smirk she can see forming on Carmilla's lips.

'I mean...yes; I'm fine just drank a bit too quickly'

Lafontaine eyes her practically full drink and stifles a laugh, Laura really was a terrible liar sometimes. 

They began shovelling food onto their plates, passing around numerous bowls of veg. Laura leaning over to escape Carmilla's wandering fingers momentarily as she filled her plate. The vampire only smirked more, loading her own plate before turning her attention back to her girlfriend. She leant over to place a soft kiss on her forehead, turning her head at the last minute so she could whisper in her ear.

'Mmm, I can smell you from here Laura'

Laura's eyes widened as she turned to face the vampire she could see the hunger in her eyes and then she was leaning in to give her a chaste kiss, a silent promise of _later_. She turned back to her food and the two began to dig in, the conversation started to flow and that's when Carmilla chose to strike again. Waiting until Laura had started to have an in-depth conversation with Danny about her mid-term paper before her fingers started moving again. This was no time for slow tender touches, this was her staking a claim. She let her eyes dart around the table, happy that no one was looking their way as she cupped Laura's centre over her underwear. Laura's body immediately tensing as the vampire started to ever so slowly move her fingers, rubbing in circles over the damp patch of her underwear. She shifted in her seat, trying to turn more towards Danny but then she felt Carmilla's fingers press a little harder and she was opening her legs more in invitation. One Carmilla happily obliged with, hastily pushing Laura's practically soaked underwear aside so she could run her fingertips through Laura's soaked folds. Laura bit her lip, thankful that Danny was speaking a lot meaning she could just nod along and they'd all remain none the wiser. She clenched her fists as Carmilla slipped two fingers inside of her, pumping them at an agonisingly slow pace before removing them and going back to rubbing over her clit. 

'So Laura what do you think?'

'More!'

Danny shot her a confused look before she stumbled to elaborate. 

'More female representation! They talk a big game about the female student body being as active as the males b..b..but they never fail to discredit the s..summer society'

Laura's surprised at how even her tone was and is pretty pleased with herself as Danny goes on rambling about the summer society. She chances a glance at Carmilla who has plastered on the familiar disinterested frown, she can fool almost everyone except her. She can practically feel Carmilla's smug presence, her fingers teasing Laura and the sudden eyebrow quirk in her direction is enough to let Laura know what it is that the vampire wants; she wants it too. She shoots the vampire a pleading look and she smirks before again pushing those slender fingers inside, pumping in slow but firm strokes. She hums a little, stopping immediately when she feels Laf's curious eyes on her. She is struggling to stay quiet and one look from Carmilla tells her that the vampire is on stroke away from throwing her on the table and taking her there infront of everyone. She has to act now and then she see's the jug of freshly made lemonade sitting in the middle of the table. 

'P..perry can I have the lemonade?'

Carmilla studies the girl carefully, her strokes slowing down as Laura reached for the jug -she may be up for teasing but she knows her limits. Apparently Laura doesn't share the same concerns, her hands slipping off of the jug the moment Perry lets go causing the contents to splash over them. She instantly slips her fingers out of Laura, not missing the groan Laura let out in response. She flashes Laura a glare as she looks at her now damp shirt, luckily Laura received a lot of the damage and then Laura was exclaiming dramatically.

'Oh my gosh, Perry I'm so sorry! Damn it, it's all over my dress and Carm's shirt.'

'The bathroom's down the hall on the right'

Lafontaine had offered the information as Perry rushed into the kitchen to grab her cleaning supplies. Laura nodded, leaving the others to sort out her mess as she pulled Carmilla towards the bathroom. 

....

The minute the door was locked Carmilla's hands were yanking Laura towards her, her hands fumbling over the zipper as she tugged it down letting Laura's dress fall off of her. She pulled apart long enough for Laura to pull her tank top off and toss it on the floor and then she was spinning the girl around and pressing her into the door. 

'You wanted this, didn't you?'

All Laura can do is nod as Carmilla starts nipping at her neck, her fingernails lightly scratching up and down Laura's thigh as she sucks a harsh mark on her neck. Laura groans, her legs spreading as Carmilla's finger dances closer to her dripping bundle nerves . . The vampire clearly isn't wasting any time, roughly tugging her underwear aside and allowing Laura to step out of it before she's back on her. Fingers roaming everywhere as her other hand tangles in Laura's hair giving it a rough tug. Laura groans her name and then their lips are meeting in a fiery embrace, she can feel fangs brushing her lips and the obvious hint of Carmilla's own arousal makes Laura even more ready. Her own hands gripping at Carmilla's waist tightly, using her hips to grind into her. They grind against one another both letting out little gasps of pleasure as their pressure increases. Carmilla pushes Laura back and then she's dropping to her knees, Laura's legs spreading to accommodate as Carmilla leans in and places a feather light kiss directly on her centre. Then strong arms are gripping her thighs and warm lips are attacking her clit, sucking it between her teeth and then flicking it gently with her tongue. The first broad lick through her folds causes a loud moan to erupt and before she can even think about being quiet Carmilla is lapping at her furiously. Her hands finding a spot in Carmilla's hair, tugging it harshly when Carmilla pushes her tongue inside of her and curls it in just the right spot. She knows her climax is coming too quickly but the vampire is just so damn good at eating pussy. 

She falls over the edge crying Carmilla's name but the vampire shows no signs of stopping and when she pushes two fingers inside she feels herself crashing down again. After her third orgasm Laura's legs begin to shake and then Carmilla is pulling her to the floor, crawling on top of her as she continues to plunge into her with three  fingers. Laura is gasping her name in broken sobs as Carmilla carries her over the edge once more and then she's panting and her need is too sensitive. She opens her eyes to find Carmilla smirking at her and then her eyes drift to the bathroom mat which is completely soaked. Her eyes widen and she looks mortified which is when Carmilla wraps her arms around her waist and brings their lips together. Breaking apart to reassure her girlfriend.

'Don't hide away Cupcake'

'Did I pee on the floor?!!!!'

The vampire laughs and shakes her head, kissing her softly again before pulling back to explain.

'No, you definitely didn't. I managed to give you a squirting orgasm and you looked fo fucking beautiful Creampuff'

Laura blushed slightly as Carmilla chuckled and helped pull her up from the floor. She started to pull on her shirt but Laura had different ideas, using all the strength she could muster to shove Carmilla up against the shower door. Attacking her lips as she fought to tear Carmilla's shorts off of her body, spinning her around so that her hands clutched the shower door. She smirked bringing down a hand to Carmilla's ass cheek, revelling in the deliciously loud moan that tore from Carmilla's lips. 

'You're not going anywhere Carmilla!'

* * *

Danny staggered back and practically ran from the hallway, not making eye contact with anyone as her face flushed a bright red. Lafontaine smirked at her and had to stop their laughter as Perry sprinted down the hallway much to Danny's protesting. They followed her along with J.P, leaving a confused Kirsch to try and talk to Danny. They nearly crashed into Perry when they heard the noises coming from the bathroom.

'Oh fuck!'

'Keep going...oh fuck please don't stop'

'Shit. LAURAAAA!'

They didn't need to hear any more, moving to drag a shell-shocked Perry from the hallway. Turning to see J.P still lingering there.

'Come on Jeep'

'But Miss Karnstein sounded like she was in pain'

'Believe me, Jeep she definitely wasn't in pain'

He looked confused for a second before realisation dawned on him.

'Oh, I see. Perhaps we should go and help Miss Perry with desert' 

They smirked nodding to the boy, they couldn't help but bang on the door. 

'OI LOVEBIRDS! Stop eating one another and eat desert!'

Their head shaking when they heard two giggles before they walked off, _honestly can't leave them alone for a minute_.


End file.
